omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Rick Sanchez
Character Statistics Tiering: 9-B | 6-A to 5-A | Low 2-C to 2-A Verse: Rick and Morty Name: Rick Sanchez Gender: Male Age: 60s Classification: Human, Dimension C-137 Rick Special Abilities: Superhuman intelligence, Superhuman strength, Peak Human speed | Alternate universal travel, Timeline manipulation, Transmutation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation and Time Freezing, Teleportation, Mind Manipulation, Mind Control, Can reduce matter to nothingness, FTL Travel, Cloning, Hacking and Electronic Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Can hop bodies, Size Alteration Destructive Ability: Wall Level (Capable of fighting large aliens much bigger than himself) | Continent Level to Large Planet Level (Enlarged a naked homeless man to the size of The United States of America and blew him up, destroyed the Earth in the first episode and created an explosion that eclipsed Jupiter with a recipe similar to Concentrated Dark Matter ) | Universe Level+ (Created a device that merges our timeline with an alternate one just to successfully predict the Galactic Stock Market, with the added side affect of destroying that timeline) to Multiverse Level+ (Word of God confirms that he could destroy the multiverse if he wanted to, note that the Rick and Morty verse has constantly been confirmed to have infinite universes) Speed: Peak Human | Massively FTL+ (His spaceship is capable of traversing the universe in possible a few hours) Lifting Ability: Unknown | Athletic Human with Robotic Suit Striking Ability: Wall Class, higher with his inventions Durability: Wall Level, higher in Robotic Suit Stamina: High Range: Human Level, higher with various weapons | Multiversal+ with his Portal Gun Intelligence: Supergenius. *He was able to create a miniature sentient robot just to pass butter and grant a dog highly advanced intelligence in only a few seconds. *He was also able to tell when he was inside a simulation inside a simulation inside another simulation and still flawlessly trick the Zigerion scammers into blowing themselves up. He is regarded as the smartest mammal in existence and alluded to be even more than that. Weaknesses: Rick is mentally insane, Alcoholic, has a serious drug addiction, can be taken advantage of if his family is put in danger. Versions: By Himself | With his inventions and weapons | With Preparation Time Other Attributes List of Equipment: Portal Gun, spaceship, and various other weapons Notable Attacks/Techniques: His Inventions *'Portal Gun:' A gun that rips a hole in space-time, allowing travel to any point in any universe. Rick can also use this as a makeshift weapon, as opening a portal inside another being rips them in two. *'Meeseeks Button:' Summons a bunch of immortal creatures that will perform one task before dying. Become more insane the longer they exist due to hours seeming like an eternity, to them. Meeseeks are apparently completely unable to die until their task is completed, and giving them a task which is seemingly impossible to complete will eventually result in the summoned Meeseeks resorting to the most drastic measures to complete the task by technicality. *'Size Shifting:' Able to affect people and objects, either making them tiny enough to fit inside someone or making them grow to the size of a continent. *'Love Potions/Diseases:' Created a virus that made whoever it was used on fall in love with Morty (Except those genetically related to him), but due to it being flu season, the substance piggybacked on the flu and began to spread; he created two others to counter that. The first turned everyone on the planet into praying mantis monsters, while the second turned everyone into Cronenberg monsters. *'Time Freeze:' Freezes time on a universal scale. Due to technology stolen from the 4th dimension, Rick can do this with the press of a button. *'Concentrated Dark Matter:' A method used for traveling faster than anyone else in the universe; similar chemical reactions cause massive explosions. A handful of the components mixed incorrectly resulted in an explosion the size of Jupiter. *'Anti-Matter Gun:' A pistol that shoots anti-matter. Capable of even killing trans-dimensional higher beings immune to traditional matter and energy based attacks. *'Particle Watch:' A wristwatch that fires a concentrated particle beam. Completely destroys the target on a subatomic level. *'Freeze Ray:' Completely freezes organic targets, turning them into incredibly fragile icy statues. Since the effects can be undone, this is used in the rare case of nonviolent neutralization. Comes in taser and gun form. *'Curse Remover:' A device which can remove magical properties from a wide variety of different things. Since it is able to remove certain effects while leaving others intact, Rick used this device to turn cursed objects into completely beneficial ones (i.e. turning a pair of boxing gloves which would cause the wearer to be stuck reliving a single fight for all eternity into a pair of time traveling mittens). *'Dream Inceptors:' A small device which, when implanted into the ear of an unconscious sentient being, allows the user to travel into the being's dreams, potentially implanting new thoughts and influencing the behavior of the target once they wake up Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Rick and Morty Category:Cartoons Category:Adult Swim Category:Humans Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Crazy Category:Scientists Category:Time Benders Category:Parents Category:Musicians Category:Fathers Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2